Lo que pudo ser
by magnetowasright
Summary: Este fic participa en el Reto especial: ¡Festival de primavera! del foro La Torre Stark.


Las tragedias pueden surgir de un solo acto. De la vacilación de un rey frente a la revolución de su pueblo; de la táctica de un soldado que, por primera vez, pierde una guerra; y también de un hombre, tan común como cualquiera, que en medio de la noche pronuncia palabras casi prohibidas, arrastrando a su vez a un igual en la caída hacia el precipicio. Entonces, ahí donde los cuerpos conocen el fondo, en donde entrechocan y se mezclan con el polvo, con las ruinas, es el origen del desastre.

—En todo este tiempo —Charles dijo, caminando por la habitación con un libro de genética entre las manos— alguna mujer habrá sucumbido a tus encantos.

Fue aquél el inicio de su tropiezo. Pero ni él, quien extendió su preciada pertenencia a su compañía, ni el mismo Erik, quien tomó ésta con inigualable delicadeza, pudieron deducirlo. Ambos se entremezclaron con la tibieza del silencio, del crepitar de la chimenea que ardía tan cerca, pues con el tiempo habían aprendido que no era necesario hablar para entender lo que en su complicidad compartían. Los días habían pasado presurosos como las noches, el vino había tocado sus labios, las partidas de ajedrez despertaron en ellos el deseo más humano de victoria, tal vez de poder. Mas seguían siendo los mismos hombres que fueron en su primer encuentro; dos mutantes que ansiaban y luchaban por algo mejor para los suyos.

—Un par —contestó el Amo del Magnetismo mientras alzaba la mirada. En su tono, su compañero notó una intrigante indiferencia—. ¿A qué viene todo esto, Charles?

—Mera curiosidad.

A Erik le costó creerlo. Ellos jamás habían tocado un tema como tal. Las conquistas, los gustos personales, las pasiones de un momento. Todo ello no simbolizaba nada junto a los intereses que discutían durante las largas tardes o las interminables noches. No se conocían de esa manera, Lehnsherr apostó. Quizá no lo harían nunca.

No hasta entonces.

—¿En verdad bastaría la curiosidad?

El telépata escondió sus manos en los bolsillos, ladeando el rostro con desconcierto.

—¿Perdona?

—No somos ese tipo de amigos, Charles —dijo—. Creo que lo sabes bien.

Ambos se observaron mutuamente por un instante. El azul de los ojos de Xavier brilló con expectación, recorriendo detenidamente el gris claro de la opuesta mirada. Erik supo que buscaba algo en él. Una respuesta, un ápice de mentira enterrado entre las sílabas. Sólo encontró verdades y el sabor debió permanecer en su boca cuando, con inusitada brusquedad, rompió el contacto para ver de soslayo los libros que llenaban las estanterías.

—Tengo dudas, Erik —soltó de pronto quien aún estaba de pie. Luego, carraspeó y se corrigió—: sospechas, sobre ti.

El aludido alzó las cejas, rotundamente sorprendido. Tras ello, apartó el libro que sostenía en sus manos y miró de nuevo a su compañero.

—¿Qué es lo que te impide preguntar?

Cualquier cosa pudo ser expelida por aquellos labios. Un suspiro o una contestación, una ligera risa que tan propia hubiese sido del telépata. Pero nada sucedió en el mundo que todos sobre la tierra conocían, en la realidad donde lo material era palpable bajo las yemas. En su lugar, el calor de la masculina voz inundó la mente de Lehnsherr, trayendo consigo la agradable sensación de estar íntimamente conectados.

"Nosotros."

El susurro recorrió sus venas. Magneto cerró los ojos, se concentró en la palabra y en impedir a la vez que el profesor viese más allá de lo superficial. Se lo había dicho antes, la noche en que planeó marcharse. Prefería la distancia entre sus pensamientos, no tener el miedo de que su viejo amigo hurgase entre los secretos y recuerdos personales. Deseaba conservar la paz de su único refugio intacta.

"¿Qué hay si esto es todo?"

"Charles…"

"Después de preguntar—"

"Sal de aquí."

"¿Te quedarás?"

Las tragedias pueden surgir de un solo acto. De la valentía de un hombre que, ensordecido por el ritmo de su corazón, se inclina sobre otro para acercarse a él y así mostrarle lo mucho que le ha ocultado. Un amor, un anhelo desesperado, una necesidad terrenal. Charles Xavier lo sabía de sobra. Cuando su cuerpo se estremeció ante la proximidad, cuando sus dedos se arrastraron por los brazos de aquel hombre y quiso probar los apetecibles labios frente a los suyos. Tan sólo se detuvo al ser atrapado por Erik Lehnsherr, quien abrió los ojos para encararle esta vez.

No lo supieron, no reconocieron el momento en el que el tiempo comenzó a transcurrir lento, alargándose con cada respiración que chocó con otra. Les dolió la espera, las ansias los calcinaron vivos. Fue insoportable sostenerse la mirada a sabiendas de que, de ceder a los instintos, las cosas no serían las mismas. Podían entregarse, disfrutar de ese desliz finalmente, de la libertad. Podían encarcelar sus deseos y asfixiarlos hasta morir de ellos.

—No puedo prometerte esto, Charles. —Magneto comenzó—. No puedo quedarme e ignorar lo que sucede allá afuera. Pero puedo pedirte que vengas conmigo.

La desolación fue lo que atravesó el alma de Xavier. Una negación, un adiós implícito y temprano. Una amistad que poco a poco, ahí mismo, feneció. Sus manos se alejaron con la misma calma con la que habían llegado, la sed que sentía se sació con un agrio gusto eventualmente.

Tal vez no merecía ser amado. Tal vez ninguno de los dos lo hacía. Se querían, se necesitaban. Ello no quería decir que estuviesen hechos para pasar el resto de sus vidas juntos.


End file.
